


【all周/叶周/江周/翔周/路人周】社会异类（R）

by Shae_2002



Category: all周
Genre: M/M, 路人攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_2002/pseuds/Shae_2002
Summary: 路人X周泽楷叶周（半炮友）江周（伉俪）孙周（单箭头）感情向时间线为十年后





	【all周/叶周/江周/翔周/路人周】社会异类（R）

【周泽楷受向】社会异类chapter1（含R）  
路人X周泽楷  
叶周（半炮友）江周（伉俪）孙周（单箭头）感情向  
时间线为十年后

众人皆知，周泽楷容貌翘楚。

十年的时光宛如一刹那的光，依然消逝泯灭。而曾经在“荣耀”中叱咤风云的那些职业选手们也已经年轻不再。那个俊美的少年，曾经万众瞩目的全职第一脸周泽楷，他的少年时光也已经一去不复返。岁月的流逝将曾经的稚嫩蜕变为成熟。

当年青涩的轮廓如今柔和中显出几分硬朗。

不，或许只能说是他不该拥有的沧桑罢了。

而荣耀呢？那个曾经让无数人痴迷的游戏。

荣耀，它自己也荣耀不再了。很多游戏都成为后起之秀，再也不用插卡就能玩了，更绚烂的画面，更吸引人的设定，都将“荣耀”挤下荣耀。

“除了那些怀旧的大叔，谁还玩荣耀呀？”

蓝雨、霸图解散。

兴欣兼职其他艰难度日。

轮回的资金也日益短缺，陷入困境。

昔日的队友们聚少离多，都已经是老大不小的年纪，不再无忧无虑，无不忙着自己的生计。

周泽楷是轮回的队长，他必须坚持下去。他一向不善言辞，只能将满腹愁绪憋在心中。

江波涛这个副队长也压力沉重。他望着周泽楷日益消瘦的身躯和久不见舒展的眉头，担忧极了。

这天，周泽楷收到了两条短信。

“小周啊，跟你说的事情考虑好了没？这周六晚你来吗？”是王老板发来的。

“小周，好久没见了，星期天有空吗？一起吃顿饭？”是叶修发来的。

是救赎还是毁灭？

周泽楷顾不了这么多了，他抵不住困意，沉沉地睡了过去。

等待着这个腥风血雨的周末的到来。

【周泽楷受向】 社会异类chapter2（含R）

周泽楷如约而至。

他没有告诉任何人，一个人径直抵达一家奢华的酒店。

他深吸一口气，抬起欲要敲门的手悬在半空，他犹豫了；可像是下定决心，认命一般，他闭上眼，轻轻叩响了房门。

“哟，小周来了呀！”王老板带着谄媚的笑容想周泽楷挥手，致意他坐到身边。

周泽楷点点头，额头沁出细密的小汗珠来了。他一向不喜欢应酬的。

周泽楷一直微微垂着头，双臂不自然地垂下。王老板见了，笑得更深，他一只手臂假装亲昵地环着周泽楷的肩膀，开始有一下没一下地抚摸。周泽楷没有放松，反而肌肉和心都绷得更紧了。

“小周你怎么这么腼腆呀，来来来，给大家敬个酒吧！”王老板说道。

周泽楷噌地一下站起来，他悄悄打量了一下在坐的各位。尽是些达官显贵，大腹便便，富得流油，没有一个不用那种兴致勃勃的油腻眼神望着他的。但他还是恭恭敬敬地敬了酒。

“小周，年轻人酒量应当好，带来一杯嘛”有的人开始有意无意地劝酒了。

周泽楷全盘接受，将苦涩的酒细数灌进肚子里。  
意识在不知不觉间渐渐模糊。周泽楷只觉眩晕起来，四肢无力发软。他感到腿间有什么东西在摩擦。几双手已经跃跃欲试地抚摸了。

等到周泽楷醒来时，他已经躺在一张大床上了，应该是总统套房。七八个人围着他打量起来。可是他还是浑身没有一点儿力气，眼眶泛红的样子只让别人觉得可爱。他略显不安地扭动身体，但在别人看来，是欲求不满的表现。

“小周，让叔叔来疼爱疼爱你吧。”王老板已经迫不及待了。他第一个扑向此刻手无缚鸡之力的周泽楷身边。吻住了周泽楷。

这是一个深吻，王老板肥厚的舌头伸进他的口腔，浑浊的气味将青涩感覆盖。周泽楷三十出头了还是衣服好皮囊。皮肤白皙而又细腻，那双灵活操作键盘和鼠标的双手也依旧葱白。王老板舔过周泽楷敏感的上颚，勾住他的舌缠绵吮吸。

不止王老板，其他人见周泽楷白皙的身体微微泛红，微皱的眉头愈发生出怜爱之心。而周泽楷微微颤抖的身躯，想挣扎却又不能、不敢反抗的低位姿态，更让他们空虚的内心产生了一种别样的满足感。

他们纷纷上阵。

周泽楷本身就好看，明眸皓齿。今日穿的又是白衬衫、黑西裤，薄而优质的料子将他的好身材展露得一览无余，微紧的裤子将他纤细的双腿勾勒出优美的线条。

张老板解开了周泽楷的皮带。

李馆长忍不住扯开周泽楷的衬衫，吻上他的锁骨。

黄导演则揉上了周泽楷胸前的红缨。

其他两三人甚至握起周泽楷的手，直直用那双手为自己解决生理需求。

他们在进这扇门前还都是文质彬彬，有社会地位的名流，可门一关，人性的丑恶便撕破了他们的伪装，那猩红的眼眶，那分矿的欲望，在门合上的瞬间，迅速滋长。

周泽楷全身都被制约住了。

他呜呜的哀鸣。

王老板正吻得尽心，他可不希望周泽楷打断。啪的一声扇上周泽楷的右脸。

瞬间一片微红。

“乖乖听话，伺候我们几个舒服了，轮回投资自然不会少！要是装清高，你和你的队友就喝西北风去吧！”

周泽楷沉默。他默认了。他妥协了。

不，收到短信的那一刻他就为轮回献身了。

不知被人摆弄了多久，周泽楷被翻了过去。他们将他上身压在床上。此刻，他已经衣衫不整了，犹抱琵琶半遮面，这帮禽兽最是喜欢了。

周泽楷被强迫跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘起。

他的背部线条是多么勾人啊，随着呼吸浅浅地上下起伏。美丽的蝴蝶骨，圆润的肩头，凹凸有致的脊背，紧致的臀部。看得他们口干舌燥。

王老板第一个提枪上膛。

王老板凑近周泽楷的后方，深深地吸了一口，表情惬意。随后竟直接用舌头为其作扩张。他舔平周泽楷后方的褶皱沟壑，发出的水声啧啧作响，周泽楷听了耳朵通红。

“这小兔子真可爱啊，反应还这么青涩呢！”

“就是，腼腆的人干起来爽又不麻烦！”

众人见状纷纷议论。

王老板变本加厉，将舌头伸向后方更深处，模仿抽插的动作。直到周泽楷整个后方都水光淋淋才作罢。

他满意的看着周泽楷噏动的后方。将自己的那物捅入。

“嘶！”王老板感叹。太爽了。

后处温暖地包裹着王老板，好像是千万张小嘴在吸吮。况且眼前的视觉冲击有带给他感官刺激，王老板开始匀速一浅一深摆动。周泽楷被插的忍不住随着王老板的动作前后摇摆。

“这小骚货”王老板笑道。拍了几下周泽楷的屁股。

周泽楷的屁股上顿时出现了几个红红的巴掌印。他一受刺激，周泽楷吸的更紧了，王老板差点缴械投降。

王老板是颜射的，他望着周泽楷的俊脸沾染自己的白色液体，极其满足。

黄导演是内射的。他是学画面效果的。可是他突然觉得白色的液体从周泽楷的后方缓缓流出的模样，美的胜过他从前看过的所有。色情，但配上周泽楷这个人，又纯情。

张老板是骑乘式。他觉得周泽楷骑在他肥硕身躯上欲仙欲死的样子比他从前上过的任何一个小情儿都娇媚。

刘博士做完，选择了将被众人搞得一塌糊涂的周泽楷摆弄起来。他是学生物解剖的，他掰开周泽楷的后方时觉得没有什么能让他像现在这么想研究一个人过。

夜已阑珊，名流们餍足——心满意足。

他们有人写了几张支票，一张插进那尚未闭合的后方，两张放在他别捏、吸得红肿的双乳上。

他们走了。离开时不忘舔一下周泽楷敏感的耳垂，轻轻哈一口气说“小周的身体真叫人流连忘返呢”

这可真真是一群社会精英啊。

诺大的房间，只有周泽楷一个人失神地望着天花板，一向坚强的他留下一行清泪。

他闭上眼，轮回、资金。未来，还有，叶修......

【周泽楷受向】 社会异类chapter3（含R）

黑夜总是漫长无际的。

夜黑风高的夜晚，甚至冷冽地连微光都没有。

但就算云雾弥漫，星星总是存在的。

周泽楷从床上颤巍站起，自己到浴室清洗了身体。

他注视着镜子中自己满是白浊的身体，狠狠地擦拭身体。皮肤已经被擦红了，可是他还是无法控制自己的动作。他觉得镜子里的这个自己陌生极了，可这确确实实是他本人。

他深深平复了自己的呼吸，告诉自己：脏的只是自己的身体，不是自己的灵魂。

周泽楷穿戴整齐，披上外套。

除了这扇门，他依旧是那个轮回的队长——周泽楷。

周泽楷去和叶修会面了。

在乘计程车前往的途中，他呆呆地望着窗外。街景一闪而过，正如过往的一切一般。

他想起了他和叶修的过往。那个他曾经敬仰的前辈。他们是怎样从虚拟的战场到现实的床上的呢？他从来不觉得自己喜欢男人，但碰上叶修，他就栽了。可是叶修对他又是怎样的态度吗？他不愿再多想了，他可不适合这样麻烦的事情。  
“小周”周泽楷刚刚推开房门，叶修便吻上周泽楷在他耳边呢喃。

是哦。他们现在连前后辈关系都不是了，只是对方手机里的一个电话号码代数，一次固定的会面和交易，一对曾经的故友。

唇齿交流。周泽楷懵懂年华中对叶修是仰慕之情，后来这份感情渐渐变质，发酵成了暧昧模糊的爱恋。和叶修，周泽开始愿意的。

但他们就好像把对方当成固定泄欲的对象一样，一觉醒来，就曲终人散。

叶修褪去周泽楷碍事的长裤，解去他的上衣。

面对周泽楷身上深红、青紫的痕迹，他第一次懵了。

“小周，这。。。怎么回事？”

“。。。”周泽楷沉默了。

他像是在弥补过错一般，讨好地舔了舔叶修的唇。

“别管”他说。

周泽楷用手握住叶修的坚挺，缓缓挺入自己的后方。

这样主动的周泽楷本该让叶修惊喜的，可他难免从周泽楷身上感到一种他不该有的伤感。

周泽楷的后方还红肿着。

叶修发泄似的用力挺动。

仿佛他挺动的不是他的肉体，而是他那颗炙热的心。

直到周泽楷发出破碎的呻吟，快要昏过去时才停止。

叶修抱住周泽楷。

他离开了周泽楷的身体内部，仿佛离开的不是肉体，他憋回去的是哪一句：“小周，有哥在”，是周泽楷本该拥有的希望。

等周泽楷醒来时，只留下叶修充满烟头的烟灰缸。

周泽楷回到轮回，显得疲倦。

孙翔大喊“队长，队长！轮回今天接到赞助啦！”

周泽楷疲惫地拍拍孙翔的肩膀。

江波涛想问些什么。

可是他的队长疲惫地笑笑，没有回答。

星星总是隐匿在你看不到的地方，在你的身边存在着。

因此，请继续在微光中坚守属于你的荣耀。

光明总会到来的。

【周泽楷受向】 社会异类chapter4

黑暗就像一片虚无的沼泽，深陷其中便难以自拔。沉沦，沉沦，沉沦，万劫不复。

除非站在岸边的人来拯救你。

江波涛察觉出了周泽楷的异常。他一向与周泽楷是挚友，精神灵魂上达到了高度的默契值。他们过去十多年的日子都过来了，他怎能让队长独自一人承受苦楚呢。那些十多年的情谊，他积攒了几千个日夜的情感，也许不会一夜间喷薄而出，但终会难以抑制地流露。

周泽楷的眼下覆盖着一层薄薄的黑青色，眼中有几丝血丝，头发显得不像以前那样整齐。他已经许久没有拥有一场平稳的睡眠了。

沉重的现实总是将他从美好的梦境中拉出来。

“小周”江波涛想关心关心自家队长，他顿了顿，说“有什么事，一定要说出来啊”

即使明白了江波涛似乎明白了什么。突如其来的汇款，自己不明所以的踪迹，自家细心的副队一定察觉了倪端。他似乎想说什么，但最终还是强装镇定地挥了挥手，轻轻摇摇头。

周泽楷的坚韧，让江波涛的内心世界大门一下敞开：他眼前这个人，他钦佩的，他喜欢的队友，朋友，需要他，需要他的一句安慰，一个臂膀。

身上压上了沉甸甸的重量。

他的心也是沉甸甸的。

江波涛紧紧拥住周泽楷。他搂住他精瘦的腰，他靠近他炙热的身躯，他凑近他毛茸茸的脑袋。

他吻上他朝思暮想的唇。

他吻得神圣得不容一丝玷污。那是不包含情欲，只关乎情谊的吻。他虔诚，而他的心也为之动容。

江波涛的额抵着周泽楷的额，他们四目相对，满是年少时的希冀与光芒。

他说：“小周，有什么事情，我们就一起担着”

他说：“周队，你不是一个人，你背后还有我，还有整个轮回”

 

社会异类chapter5（含R）

除了一闪而过的流星，星星总是成群结队出现的。

江波涛吻得周泽楷不好意思拒绝，也不容拒绝。

周泽楷从没想过自己的副队竟然喜欢男人，而且那个男人还是自己。当然，在目睹了这一切的孙翔过来对他说：“队长，我也来”的时候，他更是惊讶了。这世界真是乱套了，一个两个都是gay。

可周泽楷殊不知，江波涛和孙翔喜欢的并非是男人，而是他——周泽楷。

而周泽楷的脑中此刻已顾不了这么多了。孙翔的手在他身上四处游走，江波涛继续深情地舔舐着他口中的每一处。

他只能随着身体的本能，在欲望的深海中沉浮。

“队长的皮肤好细腻呀”说着，孙翔便含住周泽楷的胸前一点，另一只手揉捏着另一点。衣服渐渐褪去，可当他俩看到周泽楷身上刺眼的痕迹时，都不免深色一暗。

周泽楷分明感觉到，孙翔吮吸得更用力了。

他的一边泛着水光，从浅浅的粉红变为艳红，高高挺立的模样，如同含苞待放的花苞，羞涩内敛，而又妖艳欲滴，惹人怜爱。孙翔满意地看着自己的杰作。

江波涛也不甘示弱。

轮回的副队长直接扒下自家队长的裤子，深入一指。

“啊”周泽楷低喘了一声。

手指先是摩擦着那处缝隙，随后浅浅的在入口处抽插。待那处微微湿润，手指便不再单枪匹马了，一根换为了两根。他们不再驻守营地，而是义勇向前地拓宽占地。两根手指缓慢而又坚定地伸入那处密地。

周泽楷的身体微微地颤抖起来，他捂住嘴努力让自己不要发出不堪之声。

然而孙翔坏心眼儿地拉开周泽楷的手，轻笑道：“队长，我们想听你的声音”

那处隐秘由于前几日的不安分早已烂熟，如今在经手指的捣弄，早已汩汩流淌晶莹的液体。

和那些达官显贵们不一样，和叶修也不一样。江波涛和孙翔是周泽楷身边最为亲密的朋友，他们是一个战队的战友，是朝夕相处的好友，他们的心中对周泽楷不只限于占有，更多驱使他们这样做的，是他们对这位不善言辞的队长的心疼、爱慕与敬重。

就连那龌龊的姿势此刻看来都不再让人难以启齿。

说来可能荒唐，但那确实是他们对队长无言的爱。

江波涛小心翼翼地动了起来。

“疼吗”他关切地询问周泽楷的感受。

周泽楷摇摇头。他有些感动，又有些无奈。

孙翔讨好地亲亲周泽楷的嘴角，亲昵地在他耳边蹭蹭自己的脑袋。

一场柔和的翻云覆雨过后，三人躺在床上。

周泽楷枕在江波涛的腿上，孙翔抱着他心爱的队长。

两人暂时是满足的，但他们希望的不仅仅是肉体上队长是他们的，他们更愿意队长的脸上不再阴云密布，永远是当年他们夺冠时，他们青年时那样灿烂自足的笑容。

这一晚，周泽楷谁得安详，夜是那样的静谧。

明天永远是个未知数，是要等待它的到来，即可。

【周泽楷受向】 社会异类chapter6

被现世困扰的人，总不会一夜无梦。

周泽楷的思绪在梦中辗转，他忘却了自己身体的存在。

此时，他的梦境就是他的归属，就是他的温柔乡，就是他在这个喧嚣世界——唯一的慰藉。

周泽楷变回了十年前的他。

十年前的他与荣耀并肩而行。他与荣耀一荣俱荣，一损俱损。

叶修是他最崇敬的前辈。

记得那一天他与叶修的战队打完比赛，忍不住想和这位自己非常敬重的前辈说几句话，可碍于自己见人就话语扼住在喉头的性格和不善言辞，周泽楷只是单纯地望着叶修。他张张嘴，却只能吐出“前辈”两个字，于是便把头低下了，他丢脸了，他想。

殊不知叶修觉得这样的他可爱极了。或者可以说，一八几的大男生这样，有点儿反差萌？

叶修笑着揉了揉周泽楷的头。手指触上发梢的那一刻，他不由得感叹：手感真好啊。

这个人，我吃定了。那天晚上叶修在茫茫夜色中，叼着烟笑想。

后来周泽楷记得，叶修前辈时不时地主动教他操作技能。

那朦朦胧胧的好感，就在一次次的眼神交汇中、手指交错中产生了。

只是那份感情只在平面上发展，并没有几何扩展。他们教着教着上了床，双向的那三个字谁也没有说出口。

就像那黑夜中的萤火虫一般，给人带来的希望与光亮，却很快就消逝了。最后你只好望着那无边无际的黑暗，无限惆怅，无限缅怀，难以释怀。

第二段梦的主角是周泽楷与江波涛。

他的副队长是真正与他心灵相同的那个人。只是这份情愫太过纯洁，纯洁得仿佛根本不是一段感情。

江波涛是个细腻温柔的人。

不善于处理事务的周泽楷许多事情都是江波涛替他办的。

有时候庆功宴结束了，江波涛便将醉得不省人事的周泽楷带到自己房里，擦洗干净。最多亲亲脸颊。

周泽楷怎么也忘不了江波涛把他说服进轮回的那一天，周泽楷也绝对记得江波涛对他无微不至的关怀。

他突然出现了深深的负罪感。他想做些什么。

于是他便选择了赴会，赴那些老板们肮脏的会。

不惜任何代价，轮回一定要永存。

固执如周泽楷。

第三段梦里有他的后辈孙翔，那个骄傲自负的少年孙翔。

第一次见到孙翔时，他眼中跳动着熊熊的烈火，烈火中燃烧的是他的过去，他要将日后的一切都化作胜利，如同那火焰一样耀眼的胜利，如同那火焰一样的具有少年感的青春的鲜明活力。

孙翔经常找他打比赛。

有时候甚至会令人意想不到地撒娇，“队长，你最好了，再来一局嘛~”

周泽楷却从没注意过这个十分具有资质的小后辈看着他崇拜而有爱慕的眼神。像小鹿一样清澈见底的目光，他只当做是前后辈的关系。

孙翔的暗恋一直持续着，可周泽楷并无此意。

这三段梦境，对于周泽楷来说，都是他的内心，他的现实的真实映射。

似是而非，悲喜交加，是美梦还是噩梦？

到最后，他也说不清了。

这不是周泽楷想要的生活。

其实他自己一直没有变过。他喜欢荣耀，对叶修有好感，和江波涛之间的羁绊无法割舍，又喜欢孙翔这个小后辈。可是他不想连累这三人，他也不想继续做那种出卖自我身体的勾当去换取那卑微的帮助。

周泽楷想好了，他要结束这一切了。

他不是倦了，也不是乏了。 

他只是想通了。

他才是这个世界的社会异类。

【周泽楷受向】 社会异类chapter7（完结）

晨光熹微的清晨，周泽楷拿出一个覆盖着薄薄灰的箱子，收拾了几件自己喜欢的衣服，没有吃早饭，拿了钱包和手机，打开门，跨向门外，留给这个空荡荡的房间一个背影——永恒的背影。

灰蒙蒙的天空，就变得路灯还亮着，行人三三两两。

微微有些长的头发来不及打理，自由随性地散落在周泽楷的脸颊耳畔，遮住了他的一部分脸。他没有戴口罩，这时候，这年代，已经没有谁会认出他了，即使认出了，也不过感叹一句“那个过气的职业选手啊”罢了。

不知道他的神色是暗淡还是明亮，但这些都已经不重要了。

没有谁能够便认出他此刻的表情是怎样，他的眉头似皱非皱，他的嘴角似扬非扬。他的一切似乎与平日无二，但有有种说不出的陌生感。

周泽楷将过去的手机买了，随便换了个手机。

也就是说，他自断了与过去所有人的联系。

他拖着沉沉的行李箱，怀着他沉沉的心情。

他不知道这样做是对是错，但他知道，只管做就对了。这才是他的风格，他枪王的风格。

“勿念”周泽楷在换去手机前最后一件事，便是将这短短两个字发送给那三人。

和老板们的交易？管他呢！这算个什么事儿！轮回有江波涛，有孙祥，荣耀还有叶修他们呢！一切，倒不了的。

况且，他信得过他们……

等到叶修他们一行人赶到周泽楷的住处时，整个房间，空空如也。

没有当面的告别，也没有信纸。

只有周泽楷的“一枪穿云”账号卡静静地躺在桌子上。

“勿念”

叶修感到一阵眩晕——他还没有向小周表达他自己。

江波涛几乎瘫倒在地——他的队长，就这样丢下他们，一走了之。

孙翔猛地锤了一下桌子——周队真的走了。

一切仿佛过去的时间一般，只管流淌，流淌，流淌，从来不会为了谁，为了哪一件事情，为了那一个时点段，而心软。不会的，时间是永远不会停的。

已经过了整整十年。

人生有几个十年呢？人生又有几个能与周泽楷一起度过的十年呢？

和老板们不一样，这些人，是周泽楷曾经的微光。而谁又知道？周泽楷也在他们心中有一块种种的分量呢？

事已至此，说什么都无法弥补了。

谁也不知道周泽楷去往他乡。谁也与周泽楷不再拥有牵绊。

周泽楷在长途火车上，做了他这一年的第一个美梦——无梦，便是美梦。

时间就这样过了很久。

突然有一天，孙翔对着电脑屏幕喃喃道：“这…周队……”

“又回来了”江波涛接话，他的声音有些颤抖

叶修开始猛抽烟。

有一个名为“社会异类”的账号，也是枪手，打法，几乎和周泽楷过去，

一模一样。

——完结——

其实，社会异类不止是周泽楷

荣耀的他们亦是如此

坐在屏幕前的你，难道不也是吗？

《社会异类》后记和一点杂谈

写这份短篇不过一周时间，每天忙里偷闲打字，却也整整一周了。

完结的时候，感觉有一种《孤独六讲》中提到的“做爱后动物性感伤”。

《社会异类》，就这么完结了。

想说的话有很多，但为了避免唠叨，一切尽量从简。

我好几年前便知道《全职高手》了，可是却没怎么看过小说。是在近两年对此重燃兴趣。在动画完结后开始搜索与之有关的信息。

原著中的人物太多，有意思的人，人设新奇的人也不胜枚举。

让我注意到周泽楷这名角色的，得感谢729声工场的金弦North。

其次，在前几日看了其他cp的文章时，总感觉有些ooc。以至于我不由得想，我自己的文章，是否也是如此呢？

角色是一个人人物，他是一个立体的整体。只是存在二次元罢了。

 

我究竟有没有好好了解他，感同身受呢？

也许我当初自认为有，但尚要学习的还有很多。

在lof里我也有几位非常喜欢的太太。他们大多并不高产，但偏偏都精。

让我折服的，不仅仅是他们各有特色、张弛有道的文笔，更多的是他们对剧情的把控，对角色的塑造。有时候那几句台词，那几段描写，真真叫人拍案叫绝。

我开始写文，一是因为自己喜欢，二是因为身边的人影响，三是因为有小可爱们支持，四，便是因为憧憬这些太太们了。

他们写文，并不是单纯地为了满足自我的欲念，而是水到渠成的感觉。这个人物就该是这样的行为举止。这一点，我由衷的佩服。

每次阅读书籍、交流、考试，都觉得自己学识尚浅。

这篇文在日后定会修文。

再谈谈“社会异类”。我着实不喜外出应酬，除了偶尔一两个同学邀约，不然一概心里不爽。在饭桌与酒桌上，欲望与社会的不洁扑面而来，尤其谈到某些方面时，总叫人不由得想要快速逃离。说也奇怪，我人闹，却喜静。每每一个人在静谧的时光里打字，看书，做题时，总是迸发出一种由内而外的满足。

这样的自己，恐怕在某些方面，是社会异类了。

但每个人相较于他人，总是不同的。每个人都像是这茫茫世界的一片雪花，都有各自不同的美丽。当然，这个社会常常却容不得不一致。这固然从大局着想，无错。但被压抑的本性难以释放，便往往出现了斯文败类、社会畸形等等。

我想，沉默寡言的周泽楷，从骨子里大概就是个社会异类吧。

他在心里有想法，可是面对这个喧嚣的世界，他真的，一个字都说不出口。

他唯一的救赎，就是离开。

选择有很多，但我自己的影子，再加上个人对周泽楷的理解，便有了当下这个结局。

最后想说，鄙人不才，献上拙文一作，诸位见笑。

请等待、见证我的成长。


End file.
